Love Flies
by stellaries
Summary: When the girl of your dreams wants nothing to do with you, what lengths are you willing to go to convince her to give you the time of day? High School AU (Naruhina, SasuSaku, KakaIru)


_a/n: So I wrote a thing. It's something I had written down a bit of about a year ago. Decided to go over it recently and thought it wasn't half bad so I finished the chapter and here we are. I don't know how long this will be yet. Comments are appreciated._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki gave himself a quick glance over in his locker mirror one last time.

Hair attractively disheveled and sexily (but totally on accident) sweeping past his eyes just a bit? Yes. No trace of those Doritos he ate during second period in his teeth? No...but maybe a breath mint wouldn't hurt. Just in case. Small stud earrings that add to his looks and does NOT make him look like a fuckboy who still thinks it's the 90s (Sasuke can go to hell with that one to be honest). He thinks so. And so he takes a deep breath, does two quick jumps just for the hell of it and struts down the hall to ask out the only girl he's had his eye on since the start of senior year two months ago.

Naruto is nervous. He doesn't think he's been so nervous to talk to a girl in his life and he's talked to - and did more than talk to - many girls. But Hinata Hyuuga is different. He can just feel it. And not just because his dick gets a bit too excited when he thinks about her.

He'd spotted her on the first day of school. She'd been walking toward the cafeteria, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a tan calf length skirt and black ankle boots. Some of her hair was clipped back but a few strands had gotten loose, framing her face. She was pale, much more than what was the norm around here and while he couldn't get a good look at her face he just knew it was a nice one.

Naruto had known he'd never seen this girl before; surely he'd have remembered her.

She seemed to be lost by the way she kept looking down at her books (he assumed she was looking at her class schedule), then gazing around as if hoping she'd spot the place she was searching for.

Before he even realized what he was doing he was halfway to her. He had to talk to her. Say something. Introduce himself. Offer to show her around. Ask her what her name was. Anything. The closer he got, the dryer his mouth became. He honestly began to worry that he'd get in front of her and nothing would come out but a wail.

He literally got ten feet from her before Kiba Inuzuka shimmied himself next to her and set his arm lightly across her shoulders. She looked up and gave Kiba a relieved smile and walked off with him.

His initial thought was, _How in the hell does Kiba know this girl?_ His next thought was, _I have to talk to Kiba._

He went in search of Kiba immediately after school.

He and Kiba had known each other ever since he'd moved here. His dad had worked for his mom at her pet clinic while he was in school to become a veterinarian. They'd been thick as thieves when they were younger but as they got older somehow they didn't stay as close. They still hung out from time to time – mostly at parties. Kiba was the best person to party with – but it wasn't often.

He'd found Kiba where he knew he would find him. A little ways off campus trying to feed a stray dog.

He took a deep breath and yelled, "Inuzuka!"

Kiba jumped up as the dog took off running, "dammit Naruto! You fucktard."

"Sorry." He smiled as walked over to the fuming boy.

Kiba arched an eyebrow, "lemme guess. You wanna ask me about Hinata."

"Is that her name? Hinata?... wait how'd you know that's what I came to talk to you about?"

"Please. Dude, you were practically panting over her earlier," he rolled his eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask more about her. Where was she from? Does she have a boyfriend? A girlfriend? What's her story?Why is she so damn cute?

Kiba beat him to the punch, "Look man," he shook his head, "she's a good girl. She's not like those chicks we fuck with. She ain't about to give you her number so you can hook up a couple times and then go about her way. Hinata's not like that."

"Okay."

Kiba walked up to him and basically got in his face, "I'm serious. She's like my sister. Don't fuck with her if you're not gonna be serious."

Naruto backed up and held up his hands, "okay. I got it."

And Naruto did get it. He knew from the moment he saw her she was different.

After that conversation he'd tried to find any information he could on her. He'd found out her full name – Hinata Hyuuga. That her family was "old money" and that she used to attend the girl's prep school but had transferred for unknown reasons. She was apparently very close with Kiba and Shino Aburame. She was always with one or both of them. (Which sucked for Naruto, because he could never approach her.) She liked to wear dresses and skirts of all different lengths with sneakers or boots. She was a classically trained pianist; she liked to practice during her free period (he just so happened to be near the music room when she was practicing. Honest.).

After all that stalking observing these last couple of months, Naruto knew it was now time. He'd put on his best outfit. He didn't even wear a lick of orange (Sakura says it's a very unattractive color. Naruto disagrees, but just in case Hinata doesn't, he chose to hold back on the orange).

Hinata was currently at her locker. She had a red skirt on today that hit mid thigh and her hair was in somewhat of high ponytail, something she rarely did. She looked adorable.

As Naruto walked toward her all he kept saying to himself was, _Don't fuck this up, Naruto._

 _Don't fuck this up._

 _Don't fuck this up._

"Sup."

 _sup? SUP? Thank god Sasuke isn't standing right here._

Hinata started and her eyes widened, before she turned slightly and gave him a soft smile, "Hello".

" I don't think we've met. I'm Naruto." and then he gave her his trademark grin. Because girls loved when he did that. They loved it!

"I know who are."

"Oh you do, huh?", he asked leaning next to her locker, crossing his legs. So she'd heard of him. Good.

"Hmm," she said, keeping that polite smile on her face whilst lifting her eyebrows slightly before turning her attention back to putting her books in her locker.

 _Don't fuck this up._ Naruto cleared his throat, "So, how about you give me your number and we make something happen?"

"umm, no thanks." she said not even stopping in her task.

"Wait," Naruto chuckled slightly in disbelief and pushed himself off the locker, "I don't think you heard me correctly."

At this Hinata closed her locker and turned towards him, giving him her full attention. Finally. She gave him a startled look and her cheeks reddened slightly," I - I'm sorry. What was the question you asked?"

"I asked if you wanted to get together sometime. Y'know... go out? On a date?"

Hinata gave a slight nod, "Oh. I heard you right the first time. I'm flattered but I'll pass."

 _what._

 _wat._

 _w a t ._

Naruto didn't understand. This does not happen to him. Ever.

"It was nice talking to you..." she trailed off and lifted her eyebrows.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto." _I just told you my name. You said you knew me!_ He could not believe this.

"Right. Naruto. I have to go now, bye." She gave him a thin smile, turned and walked away like she didn't just play him. Like she didn't just take his balls and crush them with her bare hands.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

Naruto was currently shoving fries down his throat while trying to describe to Sasuke and Sakura how he was turned down by someone. Him. He still couldn't believe it.

Hanging out with his two best friends after school was always a highlight for Naruto. They didn't participate in the same extracurriculars and somewhat hung out in different circles so it was nice when it was just them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been thick as thieves since he'd moved from his small hometown to the Big City when he was six years old. He remembers the day they became friends as if it were yesterday.

It'd been his first day at a new school and Naruto, being the outgoing and awesome person that he was, decided to introduce himself to Sasuke who was standing all by himself during recess; Naruto thought he was shy and didn't have any friends (he'd soon come to realize Sasuke was just being his usual antisocial asshole self) so he felt it was only right to be friends with him so they both wouldn't look dorky.

He'd skipped over to the pale boy and simply stood there bouncing on the balls of his feet whilst loudly proclaiming that his name was Naruto and he and Sasuke were going to be friends to which Sasuke simply replied by telling him to shut up and that he would never be friends with someone so stupid.

Naruto who while yes, awesome and outgoing, was also combat agile and taking that insult for a threat, gave a battle yell and proceeded to kick Sasuke as hard as he could in the shin. Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw comically dropped in shock; Naruto would have laughed if he weren't so angry.

Unfortunately though, thanks to his blind rage at being called stupid, he failed to see the young girl quickly approaching them apparently raging about something herself.

Naruto was suddenly flying in the air because the girl had rammed into him like a linebacker. She let it be known to never hit Sasuke again if he knew what was good for him and Naruto who was awesome, outgoing and yes, combat agile was more than anything extremely sensitive and he began to cry because he didn't understand how he was called stupid and attacked by _a girl_ (He realized it was Sakura- the girl he thought was really pretty when he was introduced to the class earlier that morning- when he found the courage to look up at his attacker) when all he'd been trying to do was befriend someone.

Sakura, who seemed as if she were about to cry herself, began to apologize and begged Naruto to stop crying. Sasuke who was annoyed at the entire situation, rolled his eyes and told both of them to be quiet before they all got in trouble and since neither of them wanted that they tried hard to quiet their whimpers.

After the crying and rib/shin rubbing subsided, Sakura, being the nice person that she was, decided to announce that she had some animal crackers and that they both were welcome to have some _if_ they came and played with her. Sasuke and Naruto being boys and both having a love for animal crackers agreed and they've been stuck together ever since.

The problem with being so close with someone, let alone two people, was that you wanted to tell them _everything_ and that meant having to hear their opinion on _everything_.

"I just can't believe she turned me down. Me!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to discreetly grab some of Sakura's fries from her plate because he'd already devoured all of his.

Sakura slapped his hand,"Please," she snorted, "What do you think, you're God's gift to women? I say kudos to her. Your ego was in major need of deflation anyway."

Insulted that Sakura denounced his title of 'Greatest Gift God Has Ever Given To Women' and denied him his share of her fries, he pouted and tried to grab a few of Sasuke's, "Sasuke. You see where I'm coming from, right? I don't understand why she turned me down. I'm like the best looking guy in school..."

Sasuke clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes then slid his plate over to Naruto,"Sakura's right, you needed that smack down. You probably came off as more of a d-bag than usual."

"Hey, you bastard. I'm not a d-bag. Girls love me. My parents are two guys that are gay for each other – which makes me seem more worldly and like totally up for that social justice warrior shit that Sakura's into."

Sakura took a handful of her fries and threw them at Naruto.

"You know," Sakura said, sharing a smirk with Sasuke,"It's no secret that Iruka and Kakashi are, as you put it, 'gay for each other'. She probably just thinks that you're gay."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows,"It's not like people will think just because my parents are gay that I'm gay by default... right?"

Sasuke snorted. Sakura looked down to checked her phone.

"No. Shit. Do you guys really think that?"

Sakura sighed as she finished typing out a text, "No Naruto, we're just shitting with you. Maybe you're just not her type? …Or y'know you were being a douche like Sasuke said. Who knows... we weren't there."

"argh," he drug his hands over his face, "I need this girl to go out with me."

"Why though?" Sakura asked, "She's not even the type you usually go for."

 _Because she's adorable and sweet and wears sneakers with skirts._

Naruto sighed, "I don't know why. I just have to."

* * *

"So, how was school?"

"Iruka, I really don't want to talk about it," Naruto muttered as he shrugged off his backpack and set it on the floor before taking a seat across from Iruka at the dining table where he was grading papers.

Iruka gave him a slightly amused look, "That bad, huh," he set his pen on the table.

 _Try embarrassing and in Sakura's words, ego deflating._

"Well, are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Truthfully, Naruto really wanted to get Iruka's opinion on the situation. He'd listen to Naruto whine and then tell him what his thoughts were on the matter and Iruka wouldn't snicker at him not once while doing so. No, he'd wait until later that night when he was alone in bed with Naruto's dad so they could have a laugh at his expense together. Iruka was so good to him.

Naruto let out a breath and just when he'd begun to spill his guts, the one person you never want to hear about your teenage problems decided to make his presence known: Kakashi.

"Hello dear family! I'm home!"

Naruto heard him drop his keys next to the end table after closing the door before making his way to the dining area, where he proceeded to playfully yank a strand of Naruto's hair and kiss Iruka lightly on the temple before joining them at the table.

Naruto smiled, "Hey, old man. Save some dogs today?"

"Always," he sang, "So. Are we having a family meeting or something?" Kakashi pulled his chair closer to Iruka," We usually don't see Naruto until dinner time and that's not for a few hours" he said, wrapping his arm around Iruka's shoulders and rubbing his arm.

"I was just as surprised as you. He came and found me in here." Iruka turned his head a bit to give Kakashi a smile.

"You guys act like you never see me." Naruto muttered.

Both men lifted an eyebrow and said, "We don't".

Naruto laughed, "That's not true!"

Kakashi sighed dramatically, " It is. It's to be expected though and we should start getting used to it", he gave Naruto a somber smile, " Especially since this is your last year of high school. You'll go and forget us, only to be seen on holidays... if that."

"Dad, come on! I love being around you guys."

Naruto couldn't help the feeling of guilt that washed over him, especially as he looked at his dad's face. The three of them were a family, yes but Iruka came into the picture later. At first it was just him and Kakashi. Just him and his dad. He knew Kakashi liked to joke around and on the surface he seemed like the more easygoing parent to people but Naruto knew his dad worried a lot and would be terrified if something were to happen to Naruto and he not able to do anything. Iruka had to remind Naruto of this every time he tried to rebel against them.

"Seriously, I'm not just gonna leave and never come back."

"We know. Who else is going to bail you out of jail or help you raise a child when you get an unfortunate girl pregnant?" Kakashi gave him that closed lipped, eyes shut smile that he always did that was full of bullshit. Naruto hated it.

"...Dad -"

"So, what were you trying to tell Iruka before I got home so you wouldn't be laughed at in your face?"

Naruto groaned.

* * *

Naruto had been lying in bed for the last hour and he still couldn't sleep.

"This morning was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life," he murmured, "...and now I'm talking to myself in the dark. Jesus Christ."

He turned over, grabbed his phone from the nightstand and immediately went to Facebook. It was already on Hinata's page. He was too chickenshit to send a friend request but thank God her page was public. She'd added a photo since he'd last looked at her page... which was early that morning, before she'd dismissed his sorry ass. He'd refused to look at her page after the incident lest he remember the embarrassment she inflicted on him.

The photo was of her, Kiba and Shino. From the looks of it, they were at Kiba's family's animal shelter. Hinata was in the middle, Shino and Kiba on either side of her, Akamaru – Kiba's dog, sat at their feet. They were all filthy, like they'd spent the entire day playing in dirt but they were all smiling big. Even Shino.

Under the picture she'd put a quote: The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it. - Hubert H. Humphrey.

He glanced at the likes – 20, before going straight to her comments. The first was from Shino and it simply said: _Same_. Hinata answered with a smiley face and: _You're the best, Shino!_

There were a couple more from people he didn't know, one from Kiba's mom thanking her for the help and her replying: _anytime._

The last comment was from Kiba and it was an emoji making a kissing face with a heart next to it. Hinata posted a blushing emoji in reply.

Naruto felt his eyes narrow. Kiba had said Hinata was like a sister to him a couple of months ago... so why was he sending her kissing emoji on Facebook. That asshole. Did he lie to him to try and make him look like an idiot? Was that why Hinata had shut him down like that? Because she was with Kiba? ...No, Kiba was a dick at times sure, but not that much of one. Just to be sure he went to his texts and sent one to Kiba.

 _Hey. Are you and hinata together or something?_

 _Wat_

 _You and hinata. Are you dating her? you said you weren't but I think you lied to me asshole._

 _What th efuck are you talkin about? Stop stalking her fb and go the fuck to sleep bruh_

 _...shuddup._

 _Lmao_

Naruto set his phone back on the nightstand and closed his eyes.

Okay. So that answered his questions. Even though she shot him down, Naruto still wanted to try again. He couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was too special to give up on. So maybe she didn't really know who he was and maybe she was entirely uninterested. Naruto found he didn't care. He didn't mind having to work hard for anything else. If he had to work to earn Hinata's affection that's what he would do.

 _Tomorrow, it begins._


End file.
